


Think Outside the Shoebox

by GatheringKeepsakes



Category: RWBY
Genre: Atlas arc, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Imagine this happening somewhere in the middle of the Atlas montage, Lots of Blushing and Laughing in this one Folks, Not Beta Read, RoseGarden, Ruby learns there's more than one kind of shoe, Volume 7 (RWBY), a bit of angst, before the victory party, but it's short lived, reliving and sharing memories, someones got a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatheringKeepsakes/pseuds/GatheringKeepsakes
Summary: Oscar was laughing. Ruby was being forced to go to a fancy party where she was obligated to wear those cursed foot-prisons called ‘heels’ and he was laughing.In which Ruby forgets the definition of ‘personal space’, Oscar finds Ruby’s distress more amusing than he’d like to admit, and together they make a terrible situation a little more tolerable.
Relationships: Oscar Pine & Ruby Rose, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	Think Outside the Shoebox

**Author's Note:**

> Yang seems to have spent her entire life brainwashing Ruby into believing that the only shoes her sister can ever wear to a fancy function are high heels. I wrote this to free Ruby from that curse.

Oscar just about jumped out of his skin after Ruby threw herself into his room in a blur, slamming the door behind her with a bang.

“Ruby?! What’s-” His reflexes kicked in and he jumped into a ready stance, hand reaching for his cane. He half expected Ruby to tell him they were under attack... except Ruby wasn’t running from monsters or enemies. She was standing with her back to the door, her shoulders bunched up to her ears and face paler than a sheet, wearing… definitely not her combat gear. 

“Uh…”

They stared at one another for a moment, both trying to process what exactly was happening. Oscar was about to ask when, in one step, Ruby closed the distance between them. She gripped his shoulders in desperation.

“You. Have. To. _Help. Me._ ” She squeaked out before moving to hide behind him, peaking over his shoulder at the door, apparently expecting someone to have followed her by now.

“Uhm… Ruby? What’s going on?” Oscar asked, very confused. 

“Weiss and Yang have decided we’re all taking a night off to go to some 'fancy party'," She said, emphasizing the last two words with a mocking voice. "I did not agree to this. I renounced my participation in all such events in the past and will not be changing that stance now. They will never get me to go and I will not be wearing those cursed foot prisons ever again!” She half hollered, half whispered through gritted teeth before ducking her head behind him again. 

_Ah, that explains the dress then._ Oscar thought to himself. Ruby had swapped her usual outfit - against her will, it had seemed - for a puffy skirted, high-necked red and black dress. It appeared that whoever had wrangled her into the outfit hadn’t managed to finish before Ruby escaped because she was still wearing her hood and boots. 

“Can’t you just tell them you don’t want to go?” Oscar asked with a raised brow, peaking over his shoulder.

“Have you ever tried saying ‘no’ to either of them once they’ve set their minds on something?” She hissed. Oscar had to admit she had a point. “Ohhhh… what do I do, what do I do…?” She continued to fret and mumble as she began pacing the room, looking this way and that for a solution. After a moment an idea seemed to strike her and she clasped her hands in excitement. 

“I’ve got it! You curl up with a book on one of the top bunks and I'll hide under the covers next to you so they won’t see me. When they come in looking for me, you just tell them you have no idea where I am. Then once they’ve left, I’ll be in the clear!” She proclaimed gesturing to the bunk beds that were built into the dorms walls. Oscar furrowed his brows, his mouth a tight line as he tried to maintain his composure. 

“As much as I would love to cover for you I don’t think it’s physically possible to have more than one person in these beds at once.” He said tilting his head at the sleeping pods. She pouted, dropping her arms and posture, hanging her head in defeat. He let out a puff of a laugh. “What exactly is so wrong about a fancy party?”

“Uh, literally everything,” She argued. “Socializing with strangers is not my idea of a good time. Especially not overly perfumed strangers wearing ridiculous clothes that ask you to move with them awkwardly to the rhythm of music no one should ever have to listen to.”

“Oh, is that all?”

“ _No_. There’s also the shoes! How on earth can I be expected to dance in heels when I can’t even stand in them!” She said, aggressively gesturing at her feet. He was trying very hard to meet Ruby with sincerity but as the minutes ticked on, he found it harder and harder to keep humor off of his face. 

“Well, just because you have to go to the party, doesn’t mean you have to wear heels.” He suggested. Ruby squinted at him. 

“Well I can’t very well wear _these_ , can I?” She said sticking out one of her legs, gesturing to the steel-toed garment.

“Well… I suppose not. But you don’t have to wear _those_ either.” She squinted at him again, still teetering unsteadily on one leg. 

“I have a feeling this is a ‘No Shoes, No Shirt, No Service’ kind of place.” She started.

“That’s not what I-” 

“Oh! No wait! If I _mysteriously_ lose the heels on the way there, then when I show up at the door in just my socks they’ll have to turn me away. Oh, that’s brilliant, Oscar!” That was all it took before his laughter bubbled up and out of him, his shoulders shaking with the motion. Ruby stared at him, her shoulders slouched and a pout on her face. 

“There’s such a thing as a flat dress shoe, Ruby.” He said shaking his head. She gave him a blank stare, trying to process what he had said. “Listen just trust me on this, okay?” He asked motioning for her to follow him out of the room with a grin. She paused before reluctantly agreeing. They exited his room and he motioned for her to stay still a moment as he popped his head into Ruby’s dorm.

“Hey Weiss, how much longer do you have until you’re heading out?” Oscar called over the chatter of all the girls spread throughout the room. Yang was sitting on a bed in front of Blake applying makeup to her face while Nora stood off in the corner scrutinized between two pieces of jewelry in her hands. Weiss was sitting in the middle of the floor, all her focus on styling Penny’s hair.

“A little under two hours, why?” She answered around the bobby pins hanging out of her mouth, not distracting her gaze from the task in front of her for a second. 

“No reason. See you later!” He said before closing the door and motioning for Ruby to follow him again. She had raised her hood over her head, frequently looking from side to side throughout the school’s hallways, ever worried her escape attempt would be thwarted. She only relaxed once they had made it off the academy’s grounds and were standing in the middle of one of Atlas’ busy and bustling city streets. 

“Uhm… Oscar, where exactly are we going?” She asked peering at him as he pulled out his scroll, typing something into a search engine before answering her. 

“You’ll see. Come on, it’s only a twenty minute walk.” He said before he turned in a direction and set off. As the two matched their pace, Ruby leaned toward him. 

“Are we running away?” Ruby whispered, cautious optimism clear in her tone. Oscar snorted.

“No, I’m taking you somewhere that might make your unfortunate circumstances a little more... bearable.” She gave him a look, unconvinced that such a thing were possible. After a moment she let out a huff, her breath clouding in front of her in the cold. 

“Hhhh… why can’t I just be spirited away on an urgent mission to get me out of all of this?” She turned her gaze upward as if to beg the sky for an answer. 

“You should be careful what you wish for.” Oscar cautioned to which Ruby only scowled. “You can’t spend your whole life hopping from mission to mission, you know. Everyone needs time off every once in a while.” She squinted at him and leaned in very close again to study his face remembering a certain grizzly headmaster saying something very similar to her once before. His eyes widened and his cheeks flushed before he hurriedly diverted his gaze. “Uhm… Ruby?”

“Hm,” Satisfied by his response she pulled back, looking forward again as they walked. 

_Still Oscar,_ she thought to herself before answering. 

“I know that there’s value in time off I just… don’t ever feel rested and recharged after big social events like these. I’d rather explore the city with my friends, or go try weird new food… or maybe just find a comic book store where I can buy any volumes I’ve missed out on, then curl up in bed to read them all at once with a warm plate of cookies.” Oscar smiled at this. Quickly glancing at her out the corner of his eye revealed a blush that had settled high on her cheeks from the ever frigid air Solitas provided. 

“You make a good point, those options do sound infinitely more fun.” Wherever Oscar was leading them was slightly off the beaten track, it seemed. After a while, they made a turn onto a street that felt like an entirely different neighbourhood than the one they’d just been in. Not only did the décor and style of many of the buildings change, the noise and number of people they had been exposed to also dwindled substantially. The two walked for a while in a growing silence that Oscar felt was strained.

“Is there… some other reason you don’t like big parties?” He asked tentatively. Ruby was quiet, her gaze intent on the ground directly in front of her as she mulled over her answer. She sighed.

“Back when we were all at Beacon, there was a dance held before the Vytal festival.” She started and a jolt ran up Oscar’s spine, instantly he regretted having asked. 

“You don’t have to-” He offered but she just shook her head with a somber smile.

“Yang and Weiss planned it. It took a lot to get Blake to come but eventually all of our friends made it. Even Penny and some folks we’d met from Haven were there. I spent most of the evening next to the punch bowl with Jaune, bound by both those death traps on my feet and my inescapable social awkwardness.” She rolled her eyes with a cringe and Oscar let out another light chuckle. She gave him a small smile before her expression fell again.

“That was until Jaune found out that… Pyrrha came to the dance alone.” Oscar listened intently, all of his nerves standing on end. It wasn’t often Ruby opened up about her past and he had only ever heard of Pyrrha in passing from spending so much time around Jaune, Ren, and Nora. On one hand, he didn’t want his friends to have to relive such painful memories… but on the other, he was always grateful when they felt comfortable enough with him to open up about them. 

“You see, prior to the event Jaune had made a bet with her. He said that if she didn’t show up to the dance with a date, he would wear a dress, completely convinced that everyone at school would be competing to ask her out. And so he left me at the punch bowl to fulfill his promise.” 

“Jaune did what now,” Oscar asked but it wasn’t really a question. Ruby grinned.

“Mhm. He looked really good too! I’m not even joking! If he wanted to join me and Weiss in the combat skirt club he could absolutely pull it off.” 

“Oh, I don’t doubt that.” Oscar snickered.

“In the uproar that followed, I managed to sneak out of the dance unnoticed. I was completely prepared to go back to the dorms and just turn in for the night… but on my way I noticed someone suspicious heading towards the communications tower and so I followed them. When I got there, a bunch of guards had already been knocked out so I hurried up the elevator hoping against all hope that I might be able to catch whoever it was. I was lucky enough to run into them before they escaped but because of those damn shoes, I didn’t stand a chance at stopping them.” Ruby paused, looking back down at her feet. “I didn’t know at the time, but the person I followed that night was Cinder. I imagine she had probably been installing whatever program messed with Atlas’ security system during the Fall of Beacon. If I had been able to stop her, then maybe I could have...” Ruby trailed off with a sigh, not needing to finish. The ‘what if’ hung clearly in the silence between them. 

“I certainly understand the importance of taking time off for a night with friends. I also see the merit in taking off your armor every once in a while. Dressing up for a special occasion can be a lot of fun!” She said shifting the skirt of her dress from side to side before continuing. “But any fun experience can turn sour in the blink of an eye. I just don’t want to end up in a situation like that again. A situation where I am ready, willing, and capable of making a difference. Where I'm capable of helping people, but not being able to actually do anything because of… poor wardrobe choice. It sounds pretty silly saying it out loud like that.” She grimaced, rubbing the back of her neck and looking away sheepishly.

“I don’t think it’s silly. You know your limits and I think it’s admirable to stick within those boundaries.” She stared at him for a moment in awe, grateful for how he always managed to say exactly what Ruby needed to hear in order to make her feel better. “Although, for the record? I hope that your future nights off don’t continue to end in you constantly having to try and save the world.” She released a breathy laugh at that, and agreed before Oscar stopped walking. 

Looking up, Ruby found they were standing outside a quaint, small looking storefront, wedged between two other buildings. “We’re here.” He said before stepping forward to hold open the door for her.

The first thing Ruby noticed when she passed the threshold was the distinct smell of old leather and dust - not the magical kind. The store looked quite little from the outside but what it lacked in width it more than made up for in length. It’s eclectic wares extended far into the building and from where Ruby stood near the door, she couldn’t see where the store ended. Fancy clothes, costumes, carpets, weird art and everything in between were precariously placed and stacked from wall to wall and floor to ceiling. It seemed like a place where finding what you were looking for might be a challenge, but you'd always leave with something you didn't know you needed. 

The only person in the building sat behind a counter near the door. They wore a pressed button up shirt and a gaudy necklace and were tapping away at their scroll, making no motion they had even noticed that the pair had entered. Oscar approached the teller as Ruby stared in wonder at all the stuff that was packed into this narrow space, completely unsure of what they were doing there and where she should start looking. 

“Excuse me, would you please direct us to your shoe section?” Oscar asked and the teller, without looking up from their scroll, nodded further into the room. 

“All the way at the back against the left wall.” They responded and Oscar thanked them before turning to Ruby only to find she wasn’t standing where he had left her. He swiveled around and found her bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet, stars in her eyes as she beamed at a locked display case full of rusty, antique knives. His expression softened as he approached her.

“Follow me.” He said, his hand brushing hers as he passed to grab her attention. He led the way between many racks of clothing and old pieces of furniture that made for a very tight aisle before they found the entrance to the back room, half obscured by a bead curtain. What waited for them there were mismatched shelves lining one of the walls, stocked full of dozens of different shoes in various shapes, styles, colours and sizes. Ruby’s face lit up and she looked back to him for permission to peruse, seemingly vibrating with excitement. He chuckled and nodded before she zipped off to inspect all the different choices in front of her.

“If you had more time to prepare I would have suggested finding a department store in Mantle… buying anything in Atlas isn't exactly cheap. I thought a second-hand store would have to do, although I can’t guarantee you’ll find anything that will work.” He shrugged. “Oh, although one nice thing about shoes from a place like this is you don’t have to spend as much time breaking them in.”

“How did you even think to look for a shop like this?” Ruby asked in disbelief as she crouched down to inspect the lower shelves. 

“My aunt and I never went to any kingdoms but we did travel to some larger settlements throughout Anima to pick up supplies. Stores like this were always more affordable than buying stuff brand new and would last just as long, if not longer.” 

“Huh.” Was her only response as she continued to browse. She assessed all of her options with unwavering focus, only breaking into a fit of giggles when she found what had to be the most atrocious pair of shoes either of them had ever seen. Once she had inspected every pair, she circled back to try on the one she liked the best. Oscar watched her as she went before she sat down on a nearby bench and moved to unbuckle the belt at the top of her thigh. Oscar flushed, taking that as a sign to stop staring and diverted his attention elsewhere. 

First he found a glass case full of tarnished, tacky jewelry. Then a small display of ties in a myriad of fun colours and patterns. Then, a shelf littered with all sorts of weird knick-knacks and old souvenirs that seemed to have made their way there from every corner in Remnant.

He only turned back around when he heard Ruby shuffle and stand up. She was in front of a full length mirror looking down at the new shoes on her feet. They were short, black, lace up boots with heels comparable to - if not smaller than - the ones she wore on a daily basis. They appeared to fit her well and be in decent shape, the only evidence they’d been worn before given away by the smallest scuff on one toe. Lucky find. 

Ruby bent and stretched her feet, hopped up and down and swiveled her ankles around in circles testing out their fit before taking a few steps. First she stepped forward, then back, followed by a little twirl. Oscar was staring again when she turned to him and - catching him by surprise - she clasped her hands in front of her as she stepped close to him again. He flinched back at her sudden proximity.

“Oscar, you are a _genius_! Why didn’t I think of this sooner!?” She exclaimed before stepping away again with a spin. A look of concentration dawned on her face. “No. The better question is how my sister has managed to force me into those torture devices all these years when these have always been an option. Unbelievable! Her and I will be having some _words_ when I get back there.” Ruby said with a huff, checking the shoes out in the mirror again. Her energy was as contagious as ever, and Oscar found it hard to reel in how giddy he was feeling. 

Ruby kept the shoes on as she checked out, wiggling from side to side with excitement as the teller rummaged about for a bag large enough for her to carry the boots she’d arrived in. 

The walk back felt much shorter than the way there. The entire trip back, Ruby bounced and jumped and skipped, only stopping every few paces to wait for Oscar to catch up. He just followed behind at a leisurely pace, feeling entirely at ease for the first time in a long while. He would have been lying if he’d said he was in a rush to end their little adventure. He half considered offering to amend her earlier invitation to run away for the night... but seeing her dance and hum down the street, it seemed as though she had replaced her initial contempt toward her plans for a tentative enthusiasm. He smiled at the thought.

When the two had finally arrived back at the Academy, they recoiled as Weiss’ head shot out of Ruby’s dorm room before the pair had even made it halfway down the hallway, an angry glare clear on her face.

“Where have you been! You’re barely ready and we are almost out of time to do anything about it!” The girl shrieked pointing an accusatory finger at Ruby who stuck her tongue out in defiance. 

“I was out buying shoes that won’t _break my legs!_ ” She barked back as she reached and leaned through the doorway to glare at her sibling. “Also, my dearest sister Yang, I would like to speak with you before we get begin.”

“Uh oh.” Was the girl's only response before Ruby turned back to Oscar. They shared a quiet smile before, in a flash, Ruby closed the distance between them again. Her face was inches from his as she reached for his hands, holding both between the two of them. Her silver gaze bright and serious, pinning him in place as heat rose up his neck and settled around the freckles on his cheeks.

“Uhm…” 

“I will not forget this. Thank you so much. I owe you my life.” She said it so quickly, it sounded like all the words were strung together. He just blinked at her. “If there is any way I can make this up to you, you let me know the moment you think of it.”

“ _RUBY!!_ ” Weiss hollered prompting the girl to flinch and take a step back, releasing Oscar’s hands and clasping her own behind her back. 

“I had a lot of fun today, Oscar.” She said with a smile and a wave before she disappeared into her room with a gust of wind and a scatter of red, the door closing behind her with a click. 

Oscar stood there blinking for a moment before Jaune popped his head out of the room next door, studying the boy standing in the middle of the hall.

“Oscar, what’s going on out here?” He asked. Oscar reached up pulling one of the stray petals Ruby had left in her wake out of his hair. He turned around with a laugh and a shrug.

“What do you think?"

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fic in more than ten years but RWBY, rosegarden specifically, has hold of me and will not let go. Constructive criticism is welcome!
> 
> Ruby: *does that little hum and wiggle thing at the Argus Limited train station*  
> Me: I would die for you.


End file.
